


Student Council Business

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Behind Closed Doors, Bold Makoto, F/M, Kissing, Love Bites, Making Out, No Spoilers, Peeping, Secret Relationship, Touching, Wandering Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: They were supposed to be on the train already, but 2 of their own are missing. Ann, Kurusu and Morgana go searching for the absentees only to find them together...in a surprising way. **SPOILER FREE**





	Student Council Business

“Where the HELL are they?! We were supposed to be on the train already!” Ann whined as she and Akira (with Morgana in tow) hurried through the halls, eyes peeled for the missing blond and brunette. “I mean, Ryuji being late? Expected. But Makoto? Student council president Makoto? Little Miss. Punctuality? So weird.”

“I hope she’s alright,” Morgana squeaked from the confines of Akira’s school bag.

“Well at least it should be easy to find them. Most of the other students are either in their practices or went home already.

Ears tuned to find the familiar tones of their friend’s voices, the pair of humans and one cat cruised pass classrooms, peeking in open doors and non-frosted windows, narrowing down their search one place after another. But it was all in vain for the first 15 minutes.

“How have we not seen them yet?” Ann sighed in frustration. With a sharp turn of her head, pigtails swaying from the abrupt momentum, she addressed the black fluff-headed guy at her side. “Any ideas? Cuz I’m all out and it doesn’t seem like Yusuke’s seen them either judging by the lack of messages on our phones.”

Kurusu pressed a thoughtful curled finger to his chin, mentally sifting about the potential options. Maybe Makoto’s class? No, they had already been there. Did they go home? Impossible; they had been planning their group trip to the amusement park for a while with Ryuji and Makoto both driving forces behind the arrangements. “What about the student council office?”

“Oh duh! Of course! Makoto must be there finishing up some business. We can see if she’s seen Ryuji too. Maybe she can use the PA to get his attention if she hasn’t,” Ann reasoned as she led the small search party to the stairs.

It only took a few short minutes to reach the sliding door of the room home to the exemplary members of the student council. “Alright, let’s give this a shot,” Ann declared, reaching for the door handle. But before she could give it a pull, an alien sound draped in a familiar voice froze her in place.

“What that Makoto?!” Morgana shot from his carrier and perched on Akira’s shoulder. There was panic in those bright blue cat eyes.

“I…I don’t know. M-Maybe?” the blond stammered.

“Well what are you waiting for? Open the door!”

“Ssh!” Akira silenced the impatient feline. Takamaki and Kurusu exchanged glances; they were thinking the same thing. Had Morgana taken on a human form, he’d know that you don’t barge into a room after hearing a noise like _that_.

Before anyone else could speak, a laugh slipped between the seams of the office threshold and door. One much softer, quieter and somehow a great deal more mischievous than they were accustomed to…from Ryuji. “Ryuji? What’s he doing in there?” Morgana whispered hoarsely, no doubt sounding like a strained meow to anyone who hadn’t been introduced to the Metaverse.

“He’s the business Makoto needed to take care of,” Kurusu explained plainly.

A fierce blush rose on Ann’s face, her reaction to both embarrassment and the delicious gossip and naughtiness of the notion. “Akira! Shut up!” she rasped. Curious blues settled on the door handle still wrapped in her fingers. “Should…should we peek? I mean, maybe we’re jumping to conclusions.”

Time stood painfully still as she awaited their leader’s advisement on the delicate situation. Eternity seemed to pass before he finally gave a shallow nod. Grasp on the cool metal handle just barely shaky, Ann carefully and silently slid the door ajar; just a crack. Just enough to allow 3 curious cats enough room to peek inside and see what the subtle ruckus was about. The lungs of the peeping toms turned to stone as they spied the scene beyond the door.

What lay within the confines of the student council office was quite a shocker of a sight. Perched precariously on the edge of the meeting table, Makoto was enjoying the company of her sole visitor. Grin stretched across his face, Ryuji was standing between skirted legs, one hand splayed over the small of her back, the other positioned bravely on a legging-covered thigh, fingertips taking refuge under the tartan hem. Fair, slender fingers buried themselves in blond, unruly spikes, tugging lightly in appreciation of kisses and love bites to her sensitive neck and ear. A gratuitous gasp grazed over pink lips; lips that Ann noticed appeared swollen, as did Ryuji’s. It didn’t take much thought to figure out why. The cause became abundantly clear when Makoto grabbed Ryuji by either side of his face and pulled him into an intense kiss.

Hands (and paw) covered the gaping mouths of the hidden onlookers as they observed the student council president and the Shujin Academy bad boy in rare form. Gently, quiet moans escaped the couple. Hands wandered, only a few inches in any direction, but enough to make eyebrows raise. As the two got lost in each other, their bodies started to slowly fall onto the table. Before long, Ryuji found himself lying on top of his peer, her legs bent and squeezing either side of his hips. The wanton position she looked to be reveling in made the blond break the kiss out of surprise. “M-Makoto, you sure you’re cool with bein’ like this?” Ryuji sounded unexpectedly concerned given the situation he was in and the heat of the moment.

Scarlet eyes heavy-lidded, Makoto smirked at her fellow classmate, “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have encouraged you all week, now would I?”

“All week?!” Ann mouthed, the slightest bit of smacking from her tongue and lips.

“Heh, guess that’s true. Still surprised as hell you were even interested in a guy like me. All the flirtin’ was a shock too,” he admitted while kissing Makoto’s neck.

The brunette’s cheeks flared rosy. “I must admit I was startled by my own boldness, but…this is just too thrilling to not explore, you know?”

“Oh trust me…I couldn’t agree more,” Ryuji growled in her ear before nipping on a delicate lobe, pulling another approving hiss and sigh from her chest. Confirmation received that all was alright, Ryuji’s enthusiasm rose to a fever pitch, lips, teeth and tongue all working together to attack Makoto. Any inch of her he could plant kisses and distribute bites and licks he went for. From the honor student’s angle, it all felt deliciously primal ad forbidden, only adding to the mounting exhilaration.

Which is likely why she didn’t protest when one adventurous hand started to slide further up her thigh. Regardless of the leggings separating skin from skin, just the heated touch of fingers and palm was enough to make her squirm in delight.

“Damn, can’t believe you’re so into this,” Ryuji breathed into her shoulder, his moving hand now just starting to shake from an onset of uninvited nervousness.

“Yes, well, perhaps I’ve been too good for too long,” she purred into Ryuji’s ear, causing the blond to shutter, earthy eyes to roll and his hand to find reformed courage.

“Oh really? You lookin’ to be a bad girl then,” his voice dropped to a low pitch but still properly conveyed his eagerness to push the rendezvous a bit further.

“M-Maybe,” Makoto whispered, giggling under her breath, face flushed. Dazed by her brazenness, she had a tough time balancing her usual prim and proper against newfound confidence and desires. However Ryuji’s curious touch reached its apex and tipped the scales in favor of a risqué Makoto. Nails scratched at the back of Ryuji’s neck and shoulders, telegraphing that he was doing well. So far.

“Well Miss. Prez,” he rumbled from his chest, a wide wolfish grin stretched across his face. “Time to be bad.”

Suddenly the small viewing crack caved in with a swift and silent pull from Ann’s white knuckled hand. “I-I think we’ve seen more than enough,” she stammered in a dry whisper. “Time to go!”

“Y-Yeah, we should get out of here,” Morgana peeped. Had cats the ability to blush, his fur would be a shade of red comparable to Ann’s leggings.

“At least we know they’re alright,” Akira added plainly as the small troop retreated to regroup with Yusuke at the school entrance.

“Seems like they’re more than just ‘alright’ by the looks of it!” Ann practically squealed. “Well, guess they’ll just catch up with us later.”

“Mhm.”

“Man…Ryuji’s so lucky.”

“Morgana!”

“What?! Am I wrong?!”

“He’s not wrong.”

“Shut up, Kurusu. Let’s get back to the others. _You_ can explain why we’re short a numbskull and queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> OF COURSE I DID MORE. Slowly stepping up to the hotter stuff with these two. Easing my way into the trash pile. Also just enjoying exploring them one stage at a time. :)


End file.
